This invention relates to a warning system for a vehicle seat belt system or the like and, more particularly, to an alarm designed to interface with an existing seat belt system.
The value of utilizing safety belts in a vehicle is widely accepted. Accordingly, during the transport of children the vehicle driver ideally verifies that the child's seat belt is in place. However, in some instances the child may subsequently remove the seat belt during vehicle travel without warning and in some instances interfere with the driver during vehicle movement. Of course, in those instances when the child has removed the seat belt, the child is at risk during a subsequent vehicle mishap.
Although various systems have been proposed and/or adopted to indicate whether a seat belt is engaged, such systems may not warn the driver that a seat belt has been subsequently disengaged particularly during vehicle movement. If not, the driver may be unaware that a child, particularly one in the back seat, has disengaged and/or removed the seat belt restraint.
In response thereto we provide an alarm device which easily interfaces with the existing seat belt system. The device includes alarm circuitry which is activated by a dial once the dial is moved to a position for disengaging the seat belt mechanism. A time delay in the alarm circuitry will enable an adult to disengage the seat belt without activating the alarm.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an alarm device indicative of disengagement of the seat belt system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alarm device, as aforesaid, which delays the alarm function to allow for supervised release of the seat belt.
Another object of this invention is to provide an alarm device, as aforesaid, which easily interfaces with existing vehicle seat belt systems.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an alarm device, as aforesaid, which supplements existing seat belt warning systems found in vehicles.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an alarm, as aforesaid, which is more readily operable by adults than young children.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.